


Rolling with you

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Ecstasy - Freeform, Exctasy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Overwhelmed, Rolling, X - Freeform, overwhelmed with feelings, pure fluff, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin and Jensen take X and cuddle for a night.





	Rolling with you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what X feels like so this is probably inaccurate but whatever.

"You're so soft omhmygosh" Robin slowly tracked his eyes to the back of Jensen's hand petting his arm. Jensen was staring at the pizza graphic onesie fabric like it was pure gold, petting the soft material methodically, watching the movement intently with blown eyes. Robin giggled at the feather touches that had moved to his face. Jensen traced his ring finger over Robin's cheekbone, slowly traveling over the bridge of his nose, over his jawline and finally ghosting over his lips. Robin sighed contentedly and shifted back into the couch without sober grace. Jensen moved closer, catching the lobe of Robin's right ear between his teeth experimentally. Robin's heavy breaths hitched as he felt the sensation shoot through his entire body.   
"Wow." He could feel Jensen's heartbeat pressed into his own form, he could hear the air Jensen exhaled flow back over his lips, he could see the faint glow of nonsensical television and his own heartbeat began to drown out everything else. Robin's pupil dominated eyes zoned into the edge of the coffee table as he let his other sense go into overdrive. Everything was so loud but muted and the lights weren't bright enough but there were no soft shadows to relax into, Jensen was so light and his own limbs felt so heavy but heavy like water-once in motion the current of movement couldn't be stopped. He felt his hands rake through dark hair and the soft groan of approval hummed from Jensen's throat snapped him out of his semi-catatonic stare. All his focus honed into Jensen. His honey eyes hidden by dark dilation, his graceful cheek bones, his rough shadow, his pounding heartbeat and his radiating warmth and his lips taking Robin's own on an adventure.

Robin slowly became aware that he was kissing Jensen, happily returning the emotional gesture. Robin vaguely remembers that he kisses Jensen casually, but in this moment he can't imagine brushing this intense, overwhelming feeling off in a casual way. Jensen was showing Robin trust and merging their emotional pysche. Robin drifted in and out of thought as Jensen's mouth moved away and down his neck. Robin's dazed face formed a telling smile. Jensen found his way back up to Robin's lips. Robin gently reached out and took Jensen's hands in his own, pressing their palms together between them. Jensen met his gaze. They stared at each other for what seemed like days.

Robin's eyes had closed only moments after Jensen, at around 6am. A twenty minute sleep-off was cut short by summer sunlight cascading into their living room window. Jensen groaned, torn between his leftover-induced awe at the sun's ethereal beauty and his growing irritability of the come-down. Robin pet his hair and covered his head with the throw blanket, allowing him a few more minutes of much needed sleep.

"Did we stay up all night?"  
"I think you fell asleep around 5."  
"Oh...I had a nice time." Robin lifted the blanket to see his fiancé clearly.   
"Me too." He paused and stood up dizzy. "I think I'm going to go back to bed today."  
Jensen grumbled and staggered to his feet as well. "You do that. I need an aspirin, or 10."


End file.
